


Say

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Sinestro does not like third wheels





	Say

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Although it had taken some convincing, Sinestro had finally grudgingly agreed to this alliance Hal wanted from him. Shoulders arrogantly pushed back, he entered the room, at Hal's side, and his hackles were instantly raised. "What's he doing here?" Sinestro demanded, glaring at the red clad speedster who had clearly been waiting for them, sitting back, feet up on the table.

It shouldn't matter to Thaal, who else Hal decided to bring along with them. But it did. Irrationally, and out of nowhere, his hatred for the Flash grew tenfold, he wished to strangle the irritating little speedster, squeeze the life out of him. Perhaps it had something to do with Thaal's disappointment. This was supposed to be just him and Hal, like it used to be. Why did this nobody have to intrude?

In a flash of movement too quick for Thaal to see, the speedster stood in front of him, looking displeased but not murderously so. It was Sinestro who was contemplating murder. "I'm here to help Ha- I mean, Green Lantern," the Flash was quick to correct himself and Sinestro sneered. What an idiot. As if he had no idea who the Green Lantern with them was.

"Yeah," Hal agreed, and he gave Sinestro a warning look. "You're both here to help me. So sit. I'm gonna update you on the situation." Apparently completely relaxed, Hal indicated to the table. In another blurred movement, the Flash sat down and leaned towards them, hands linked under his chin, elbows on the table. With a light push, Hal nudged Sinestro towards the table as well.

Purposefully, Sinestro took a seat as far from the Flash as he could. Arms crossed defiantly, he turned all his attention on Hal. Try as he might however, he couldn't ignore the speedster across the table from him. Never had he really had the opportunity to study the metahuman Hal seemed to like so much, and so far, he was not impressed. What did Hal see in this speedy moron?

While Hal explained what they all needed to do, Thaal was busy designing just what would be the best way to destroy the Flash, utterly. His first instinct, strangulation, was looking rather promising. Of course, he'd have to find some way to counter the Flash's superspeed. But if he was determined enough, he knew he could do anything.

There was a snap of fingers by his ear and Sinestro blinked, brought out of his daydreaming. "Are you even listening to me?" Hal questioned, hands on his hips and not looking too happy. "Because there is no way I'm going to repeat myself." In actual fact, Thaal had been listening, he knew how to multitask, and he opened his mouth to say just that.

"I told you this was a bad idea," the Flash interrupted, and Sinestro could all but feel how smug the words were. Or was he imagining that? "Maybe we can't trust Sinestro. I think we can do this without him." To Thaal, the Flash's uncertainty still sounded like an insult and he bristled. "I mean, we've pulled off harder things, haven't we?"

"Excuse me," Sinestro snarled and he leapt to his feet, chair scraping the ground as it was pushed back. "Do not discuss Sinestro when he is right here." He jabbed a thumb towards his own chest. "For your information, I am far more trustworthy than you will ever be. I have years of experience while you are just some - some fool playing hero. It will get you killed and I will not allow you to drag Jordan down with you."

"OK, that's enough of that," Hal hastily stepped in before the situation could further escalate, placing himself between the Flash and Sinestro. One of his hands rested on Sinestro's chest, an attempt to hold him back. "We need to focus, you two." It was directed at both of the arguing parties, Hal glancing over his shoulder at the Flash.

Sighing, the Flash sat back. "I'm sorry, Hal," he apologised sincerely, "but I just don't like him. He's creepy!" An uncertain expression was sent Sinestro's way and he bared his teeth, hating the Flash for being so useless yet having so much of Hal's affection. It wasn't fair. Thaal was the one who had stood by Hal through everything. Not this pushover of a metahuman.

"Well, neither do I," Hal reasoned, and Sinestro's furious gaze fixed on him now. Head turned away while speaking with the Flash, Hal didn't notice, and it wouldn't be difficult to reach out and strangle him instead. How dare Hal side with this speedster? "But whether or not we like him doesn't matter. We have to work together." Those words were probably supposed to be inspiring. They only made Thaal feel left out. Since when was it Sinestro Hal found difficult to work with?

This whole alliance was a waste of time, Thaal could see that now, and he shoved Hal's hand from his chest. "I'm leaving," he snapped, and he hated how he instantly missed Hal touching him. "Without me, you will both be killed and I shall be sure to enjoy every moment of it." With that harsh parting remark, Sinestro turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

The door shut behind him and suddenly exhausted, Sinestro rested his back against a wall out in the hallway. This would have all gone perfectly fine if the Flash had not been there. Just seeing that speedster with Hal reminded Thaal of where he'd used to be, of where he couldn't be anymore. What had he done (besides lying to Hal for most of the time they'd known each other and threatening to murder him on more than one occasion since) to alienate Hal from him by this degree?

"Wow, thanks, Barry," Hal muttered, voice coming muffled through the door. "You couldn't have kept quiet, could you? No, you had to go and scare him off." There was a muffled response, Thaal couldn't make it out. Hal was closer to the door than the Flash was. "Yeah, well, I need him, OK? I'm going to go find him."

Too late, Sinestro made to leave, already had the portal back to Qward open, but Hal caught him. "No!" Desperate fingers caught around Sinestro's upper arm, held him back. "Don't go. I'm sorry about Ba- the Flash. He doesn't get it. No one does. I still want your help. I - I miss you." Hal's other hand came down, rested on Sinestro's hip, dragged him close. "And I'm sick of watching you disappear through that stupid portal."

Said 'stupid portal' closed, Sinestro was obviously not going to be going through it any time soon. Not with Hal holding onto him so tightly. That was nice. It was like Hal actually wanted him to be there. "You told the Flash you dislike me," Sinestro muttered, unable to forget it or the hurt it caused him. "Is it only my abilities you miss?"

"Don't be stupid," Hal scoffed, and his head was tilted back slightly, to meet Sinestro's gaze. "I only don't like you sometimes. Like when you're being unnecessarily hostile." Hair fell into Hal's eyes as he turned his head away, looked to the door to the room he'd just vacated. "The Flash is cool. I didn't expect you to be best buddies, but you don't have to bite his head off. What is your problem with him?"

Surely Hal wasn't completely oblivious. If he was asking such an idiotic question however, he had clearly missed something vital. "I wished to work with you alone," Sinestro stated. Gaze downcast, he rested his hands on Hal's chest, fingers curling inwards as though he could grab ahold of Hal, keep Hal trapped against him. It was probably unnecessary. Hal didn't look to be moving anytime soon. "You were the one who decided I wasn't enough for you. Why am I not enough for you?"

The soft skin of Hal's throat moved as he swallowed. "That's not - I promised he could help me. And I don't know how to say 'no' to people. What if he resents me forever or something? It's entirely possible. You'll just have to put up with it." Hal's mouth was set in a firm line and he wasn't budging. Allowing the Flash to help, even with how redundant the speedster tagging along would be, seemed like something he would not change.

Lips pursed in irritation at Hal's stubbornness, Sinestro untangled himself from Hal's grip and strode back into the room. There sat the Flash, in much the same position as when Sinestro had first entered. "Jordan and I wish to do this alone," Sinestro announced, dismissive. "I suggest you find someone else to bother." That taken care of, he left, and the door slammed shut behind him. He jammed it with a construct. Now the Flash would not be able to follow.

Without the Flash around, Thaal felt significantly better and he strode down the hallway, grasping Hal's elbow as he went. "Come along, Jordan. We have no more time to waste." He could tell Hal was amused by how he'd solved the problem, how it had been done so quickly, and no protests were offered. Hal just followed behind him and in that moment, everything was as it should be.


End file.
